Internal combustion engines, including diesel and gasoline engines, are known to have electronically-controlled fuel injectors. Such fuel injectors are controlled by electronic signals sourced by the engine's electronic control module. The electronic signals are transported via one or more wires to the fuel injectors, which are often disposed under the valve cover of the engine.
Also under the valve cover are moving parts, such as rocker arms. The fuel injector wires need to be guided to the fuel injectors without being damaged by the moving parts, without interfering with moving parts, and without becoming entangled with the moving parts.
Accordingly, there is a need for guiding wires under the valve cover of an engine such that the wires are not damaged by, do not interfere with, and do not becoming entangled with moving parts.